Tobirama the Babysitter
by bj21
Summary: For some random and inexplicable reason, Madara and Izuna turn into kids, leaving Hashirama and Tobirama to take care of them. But when Hashi gets sent to war, will Tobi hold up against a formerly evil toddler and his baby  literally  brother? R
1. Chapter 1

Hashirama was about to head out the door, ready for the mission he was about to undertake. But, one thing is stopping him from doing so. His younger brother was clinging to him like mad.

"PLEASE! NII-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE… THESE… THINGS!"  
He pleaded mercifully, digging his nails to his brother's skin. He was also pointing towards the 6 year old Madara seated on the Sofa, scribbling on a piece of paper and the 12 month old Izuna snoozing in his crib.

"Tobirama Senju." The elder began sternly, looking at his brother in a commanding way. Tobirama stared back with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I thought we talked this over last night! Until we find a solution to bring them back to normal, we are responsible for anything that happens to them. So, to avoid any unnecessary accidents while I'm gone, I'm putting you in charge of them."

"B-B-But Nii-sama! Those are Uchihas you're leaving me with!" The future 2nd hokage reasoned out, still looking fearfully towards the 6 year old and the 12 month old who used to be their mortal enemies. "So? They're kids!" Hashi replied, his tone sounding like he didn't get his brother's point. "S-S-Still!" "Calm down, outo-oto…" The First Hokage said, taking his brother's hands off of him. "You'll do fine. I'm only gone for 3 days or so. When I come back, I promise you'll get a whole week off from the kids." "Oh, fine…" Tobirama agreed at last.

"Good." Hashirama said and began to head out the door once more. "A messenger will come by once in a while and report everything that happens to me, ok?" He reminded before heading out. "Ok…" the younger Senju replied. "Bye!" "Bye! Be safe! Return home in one piece ok?" He yelled the joke from the door. "Oh, very funny…" The long haired man managed to reply before mounting his horse and heading his way.  
Tobirama closed the door and sighed heavily. He's never been left alone with kids before. So in short, he has completely no clue on how to handle kids… Especially a baby. He peered at the clock… 6pm. Then he pulled out the list his Nii-san gave him.

"6pm… Start to prepare dinner and give Madara-chan a bath…" He read. After this, he walked over to the sofa and stopped, looking at the toddler who was still scribbling. "Madara." He said sternly, clearly asserting his authority over the boy. The black haired boy looked up. "What are you still doing here?" The 6 year old asked, surprised. He dropped his crayon and looked at his babysitter. "I'm babysitting you tonight, which means, I AM IN CHARGE around here…" Tobirama declared, smirking devilishly.

"That's crazy talk!" Madara squealed. "I don't follow any Senju except for Hashi-tousan!" "Well, your Tousan ain't here tonight. He's on a mission. And he left me a list on what to do with you two pests while he's away…"

He pretended to scan the list from top to bottom and Madara pouted while he was doing that. "Ah. Says here You have to take a bath now…" Tobirama smirked. "What?" Madara screamed in disbelief. "That's right, Uchiha. Now march up the stairs to the bathroom!" He commanded. "It's kinda funny to hear myself commanding the 'all powerful Uchiha'… He he he…" Tobirama chuckled in his mind.

"NO!" Madara screamed and hopped off the couch, crossing his arms and pouting. "YOU'R NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" He rebelled which immediately pissed the babysitter off. "Oh YES I AM YOUNG MAN! And when I say you take a bath, you'll take a bath right this instant!" "MAKE ME!" The little Uchiha rebelled more.

"And Nii-san says he's different as a kid… If you ask me, he's still the same old bitch that pisses me off…" Tobirama thought, keeping his hands from wringing the kid's neck. "Uchiha Madara, You are going to march up there and take a bath…!" "OR?" The kid challenged him. "Or…" He fumbled, trying to think of the correct punishment. He smiled and began to form handseals. "Or I'll have to give you one myself!" He said, nearly finishing the seals.

"STILL NOT GONNA MAKE ME, SNOWY…" Madara said, finishing it off with a demeaning nickname. Then as the babysitter was about to yell again, Izuna cried out loud. It didn't help with him keeping his cool.  
"Nii-sama… Are you punishing me ore what?"


	2. Chapter 2

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the deafening sound of Izuna's wails reached his ears once more. "Just get up there you annoying little pest." He commanded Madara one more time before he thought he was going to go insane if the boy still didn't agree.

"Oh fine." The Uchiha hesitantly agreed and trudged towards the stairs. When Tobirama saw that Madara had disappeared, he walked over to Izuna's crib and tried to fix whatever it is wrong with him. He looked annoyingly at the screaming infant before picking him up.

"Come on now, don't cry…" He cooed, while bouncing him up and down as what he saw his Nii-san did whenever Izuna cried. Soon enough, the baby's cries were reduced to whimpers and a little later, turned into small fits of giggles. "Phew." Tobirama sighed in relief as he watched the little Uchiha giggle like mad.

He smiled at this and looked around cautiously, to see if Madara was nowhere. When he found no sign of the demon-child, he cradled Izuna at the crook of his arm and began tickling his belly. "You know what? You're kinda cute!" He smiled warmly, listening to the giggles. "Yeah, I must admit, I'm beginning to like you, Izuna-chan! Even if you were my nemesis before…"

Before he could say anymore, he heard snickering and stopped. "What the-" he said cautiously and saw the familiar figure of a certain ebony haired boy by the stairs. "You're beginning to like us Uchihas, now do you?" Madara said, emerging from the shadows with that evil smirk of his.

"NO I'M NOT! I STILL HATE YOU PEOPLE TO THE VERY CORE OF YOUR BEING!" the Senju retorted defensively, slinging the baby over his shoulder. "But, I heard you say that you're beginning to like Izuna! You even called him Izuna-chan!" Madara said, the smirk never wavering.

The bright pink blush that was forming in Tobirama's cheeks only darkened. "There's nothing wrong with calling somebody affectionately, right? And plus, it was meant to be a trick… I-I just fooled you!" He screamed though on the inside, he knew it was a pitiful lie because he was really getting to like Madara's brother.

"Yeah sure, whatever Senju…" Madara said teasingly. "I thought I sent you off to take a bath!" He yelled. "Fine. I'll go for real this time…" he said and began walking up the stairs for real. Tobirama turned around and upon seeing Izuna's innocent face, he couldn't help but turn his scowl into a smile.

"Aww…I really like you, it doesn't take much to get you happy and you don't give me as much crap as your brother. But, you're brother's a handful… How do you live with him?" Tobirama asked the innocent boy in his arms. Izuna tilted his head to the side and cooed. "I'll take that as a positive answer to my question…" the Senju said and was about to reach for Izuna's tummy and tickle him again when he heard an all too familiar sound emitting from the said place.

"You sound hungry, Izu-chan…" He said. "Wait Hungry?" a long forgotten thought popped into his mind. "Oh Shit, I forgot to cook dinner!" The white haired Senju said. Placing Izuna back in his crib and dashed off to the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went on rather quietly. The only sounds you can hear from the dining room was Izuna's cute mumbling. Mush was spread all around the baby's mouth as he tapped his plastic utensils on the table. Whenever he heard a slight noise, he'd chuckle.

Tobirama stopped eating and stared at the baby. He just can't help but smile while looking at those chubby fingers that were grasping the spoon. It was hard to imagine those same hands used to hold a weapon.

Madara also found his baby brother's actions cute. But he was getting slightly pissed at the Senju staring at his brother… He couldn't tell why, but he didn't like it. "I got to take his attention away from Izu…" The toddler thought. He looked around, trying to find a way to pry Tobirama's attention from the adorable infant.

He spotted the perfect thing. He saw that his sitter's elbow as on the table while his cheek rested on his palm. "Well, it is bad manners afterall…" Madara smirked to himself, "This gives me all the right in the world to do this…" He grabbed his empty bowl and hit Tobi's elbow… HARD.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Tobi screamed, leaping off his chair. He felt his whole right arm go numb. Madara was losing it. He laughed so hard he fell off the chair. The boy felt a death glare on him and stared at Tobirama with big black eyes. "What? Its bad manners to put your elbows on the table, isn't it?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah… But don't you think it's even worse to uhh… I don't know… HIT SOMEONE'S ELBOW WITH A CONCRETE BOWL?" the silver head blurted. "Are you blaming me for all this? You were the one staring like a drooling imbecile at my brother!"

"Anything wrong with that? Huh?" "Yeah! It's damn disturbing!"  
The two bickered like any other normal set of brothers would. Soon enough, their words began getting hotter.

Izuna wasn't happy at all. Though he was a baby and couldn't register everything that was happening, he knew it was bad and his nii-san and baby sitter may end up murdering each other.

He needed to call their attention somehow… Only one way. He started to whimper and soon, soft sobs escaped his throat. When Tobirama and Madara refused to stop fighting and began to resort to childish acts by saying 'is not' and 'is too' to each other, he let out a cry.

"Huh?" The two boys stopped and stared at the crying child. "Aww… What's wrong, Izuna-chan?" Tobirama asked, picking him up from the high chair and bounced him up and down, trying to stop him from bawling. "Now look what you did!" Madara exclaimed. "You made Izu cry!" "You're the one who hit me with a solid rock bow-" "Na-na-na-na I can't hear you!" The two started it again.

Izuna was now officially not pleased. He stretched his little arm out and grabbed his baby bowl. He hit Tobirama on the head. "OW!" He yelped, nearly dropping Izuna. "Hey, Izu-chan, what was that for?"  
He questioned, cradling Izuna on his left arm and using the right one to rub his head.

"He hates you that's-" Madara got cut off when his brother hit his head too. "OWEE!" He squeaked. Izuna let out a disappointed and slightly pissed off look which seemed to say: "You two better shut the hell up or so help me, I will tie you both, kill you and discard the body somewhere nobody will find it again…"

The two boys got pinned to their spots by a baby's glare. Silence filled the room for a few moments until Izuna softened his glare and tipped his head to the side, eyes slightly closed. "I think he's sleepy." Madara said. "I'll just wash him and put him to sleep…" Tobirama suggested and scurried off, still not believing what the hell just happened.

When he finally got the baby to sleep, he sat down on the sofa with Madara. "What happened tonight was your fault…" Madara started. "Is not." Tobirama retorted. "Is Too." "Is Not." "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is to-" Their bickering got cut up again when Izuna let out a loud yell.

"Ok... We're going sleep now, Izu… g'night."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning , a certain white haired Senju slept quietly in bed, smiling like a kid taken to a candy shop. His dream must've been very good for him to smile like that. Well whatever it was, Tobi better enjoy it as much as he can…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud cry was heard which made poor Tobirama bump his head on the headboard. "Ouch…" He said, rubbing his head. Then, in an attempt to get back to his dream, he tried covering his head with a pillow to block out Izuna's cries.

But the baby just wouldn't have it. He cried even louder and soon, he was just FORCED to get up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied sarcastically, lazily dragging his feet off the bed. "What's up, Izu?" He asked, walking towards the crib in the room a door away from his. He picked the crying baby up and figured he was hungry.

While fixing a bottle, while at the same time balancing the already cranky Uchiha in his arms, he couldn't help but stare at the other figure in the bed near the crib. Little Madara was sleeping like a log, snoring away. "Geez… What a heavy sleeper… Izuna's cry practically woke up the whole clan. And here he is, sleeping like there's no tomorrow." Tobirama sighed.

Once he finished the bottle, he stuck it inside the baby's mouth and he immediately started sucking. Once Izuna had finished, he set him in his crib again and gave the child a toy to play with. Izuna held the stuffed bear in his chubby hands, giggling with every touch. "That should satisfy him for the meantime…" Tobirama smiled, walking back to his bedroom. As he laid back on the mattress, he thought he could get a moment of peace and sleep.

He was wrong.

As the Senju started to drift off to sleep, he felt something heavy on top of him. By instinct, he jolted upward, meeting face to face with the demon he feared more than anything in the world. "G'mornin, Senju." Madara greeted his sitter with a smirk. "What do you want?" Tobirama exclaimed. "It's 6 frickin' 30 in the morning!"

"I'm hungry." The boy pouted. "So?" "Make breakfast!" "Fine, Fine! I'm up!" Tobirama said in defeat. Madara leapt off his sitter and watched him get out of bed. "C'mon! Let's go, Let's go!" the little Uchiha said, dragging Tobirama through the hallway. Madara was really acting like a kid today.

After cooking breakfast and watching Madara devour it like hell, Tobirama noticed that the food supply has been going down, fast. He would have to go to the marketplace today, with the kids. "But what if…" He thought, looking at Madara who was still eating. "Someone suspects that these kids were from the enemy territory? The council will have my head on a platter if that were to happen…" He thought, remembering that the council put him and his brother in charge of their enemies and they had to keep it secret.

There were so many problems… First of all, Madara and Izuna looked nothing like their other clansmen. Their raven black hair, pale skin, and deep black eyes were just traits that were unique to the clan they belonged to. Second, He knows that Madara was the adventurous type and could get easily lost in the busy marketplace. And if someone found him and kidnap him, it would cause bigger problems. Third, he can't leave them all alone in the house.

"What's the perfect excuse…?" He thought for a while. "I could say they're from another country and… No that's stupid." He scolded himself. "Or what if I told them these kids weren't from our world and were actually summoned by mistake from another realm! Nah, that's too unbelievable… Aha! I got it!"  
He snapped. "Madara, go get dressed. We're going to the market!"

"Wow!" the little raven haired boy exclaimed, looking at all the interesting colors in the surrounding. "Hmm… You seem excited. First time you've ever been to a place like this?" Tobirama asked the boy. But Madara didn't hear the words, he just continued looking around the different stalls, eyes opened wide. Tobi actually smiled. Who knew Madara had the ability to be so cute?

"Hold on to me, Madara." He told the boy, slipping his hand into Madara's much smaller one. The Uchiha looked up at his sitter, confused by the action. When Tobi saw the look on Madara's face, he explained, "You don't want to get lost in a place as busy as this." "I won't get lost..." the younger pouted. "I'm a ninja. I can handle myself."

They stopped from stall to stall, buying items from vegetables, fruits, rice and other things. But in every shop they visited, there was one question every salesman asked. "Are those kids yours?" Honestly, he didn't have any idea why people asked those things. Madara and Izuna looked nothing like him, save for the skin color which was almost alike but a few shades paler than his own.

"I swear… If one more person asks if you two are mine, I am so gonna-" "Tobi-kun?" a sweet voice asked from behind, which made him of course, turn around. "Ah… Akira-chan…" he slightly blushed, smiling at the kunoichi in front of him. Madara looked up to the stranger the Senju was talking to. "Wow. She's pretty." He whispered to himself.

She was indeed a beauty. With a very curvy figure, short dark brown hair, fair skin and honey golden eyes, she was the only female to ever catch Tobirama's eye. "I didn't expect you to be here in the market…" "Uhh, Nii-sama's away on a mission which leaves me no choice but to do the housework on my own…" "Oh, Tobi-kun, you're so responsible!" A wave of being flattered overwhelmed Tobirama.

Madara took his chance. He gently slipped his hand out from his sitter's and went off to explore the rest of the market.

"Speaking of being responsible, whose baby is that?" Akira said, pointing to little Izuna wrapped in his blue blanket. "Oh, him? I'm just babysitting him while another relative is out somewhere in another country." He lied rather confidently as if speaking the truth. "Aww… so cute! Can I hold him?" She said, holding her arms out expectantly. "Oh, sure." Tobi handed Izuna over Akira and she cradled him gently, stroking the baby's black hair and little Izuna giggled in response. He couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him but then he realized something that should've been in one of his hands had gone.

"Where the hell?" He exclaimed, looking around. "What's the matter, Tobi-kun?" Akira asked, noticing Tobirama's frightened expression. "Did you see another kid standing by me?" "Uhh… No, sorry. You mean there are two kids you are taking care of?" "Yes. The other one's the baby's older brother to be exact. He's only 6 years old and I lost him! OMG, Nii-sama's gonna kill me if he finds out about this!"

"I'll help you find him." Akira offered. "Really?" Tobirama asked and Akira nodded. "Let's go!"


End file.
